


An emotional new years eve

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: The festive SwanQueen season [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbian Relationships, Lesbians, love is love, swanqueen - Freeform, swanqueen angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen





	An emotional new years eve

“Gina? Are you up here?” Emma shouted, as she ran breathlessly up to the clock tower above the library.

 

 

“Go away Emma” Regina trembled as she stood with her arms folded, looking out across Storybrooke Maine, through the hands on the clock tower.

 

"Regina..." Emma paused, hesitantly walking slowly towards the brunette "Please talk to me"

 

 

Regina just shook her head as her bottom lip began to wobble "I...I...can't"

 

 

"Yes, you can" Emma stated firmly, as she went and stood beside her girlfriend "Trust me...please do that, please trust me." Emma reminded Regina of the trust they have in each other, and in their relationship.

 

 

"It's just... it's another year where practically this whole town still thinks of me as The Evil Queen, I can't escape it Emma...." Regina sobbed "It's just exhausting." Regina took a deep hollow breath, as she crumbled falling to the ground.

 

 

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me" Emma knelt down in front of the brunette, cupping her face in her hands. "I love you Regina Mills. Henry loves you, please remember that, I mean isn't that the important thing, that we both love you?"

 

 

As the tears fell harder from the brunette’s glistening eyes, she put her own hand over Emma’s that she was using to cup her face. "Yes I know, you’re right it is important however, from when Henry was 7 years old he just, he hated me so much. I then had to spend every Christmas, every birthday, every new year alone. This is where I came, for my lonely Birthday’s and Christmas’s and everything else. I can’t begin to explain how hard that was for me"

 

 

Regina suddenly, without any warning buried her face into Emma’s neck and continued to cry. The mayor thought she was okay, she thought it didn't affect her anymore. But it did. It really did and it hurt, like really hurt, she just wanted to stop breathing half the time. It wasn’t the worst pain she had ever felt, but it still wasn’t the easiest to deal with.

 

 

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and held her tight. "Oh baby, come here" she sat beside Regina holding onto her, making sure Regina would know she was safe and she wouldn’t have to be alone ever again. "You have me now Gina and I love you, we all have darkness within us, you know this but and it doesn't mean that we can't better ourselves... which you have done many times over."

 

 

Regina frowned at those words that came from the blonde."Emma, I haven't removed the darkness, she's still in me, it’s still in me...The Evil Queen is still to this day within me, I've just buried her deep down. Every single day is a battle, to not let her out every time I get angry and I..." Regina sobs "I hate myself so much Emma! Because that darkness is a reminder of everything, a reminder of why Henry hated me for so many years, a reminder that you didn’t get to grow up with your mom and dad. It’s my entire fault."

 

 

"Gina. I love you... all of you including the darkness it makes you who you are; I wouldn't change that for the world. I’d rather be in this world with you than in the enchanted forest without you." Emma smiled as she kissed the mayor’s forehead.

 

 

Regina cried even harder into the crook of Emma's neck."I just... I don't feel like I should be celebrating. I destroyed so much, for so many years and..."

 

 

"And now you've proven to people that you've changed" Emma broke the hold, lifting Regina’s chin with her hand making Emma look right at her as she wiped some tears from her face.

 

 

"Emma I killed people... I killed a lot of people. People died because of me, so forgive me if I don't feel like celebrating new years, just to remind myself of the people who can't because of me" Regina cried out

 

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, baby, we all have a past, okay? Yes I know, yours is extremely... well dark but you can't keep beating yourself up sweetie."

 

"Well what else should I do exactly?" Regina asked frustrated and sounding broken.

 

 

"Marry me?" Emma whispered.

"Excuse me?" Regina beamed, showing her teeth and letting her dimp;es come into show

 

"Marry-"

 

 

"No, don't do this if it's just a way to comfort me" Regina held back on the smiling suddenly, she didn’t want a sympathy proposal.

 

 

Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out a ruby diamond ring

 

 

"Regina I've been planning to do this for the last three months, I was going to do it tonight but then you ran off. I understand why, so it's just us now, no one else is around; I think this is more perfect than I planned. Marry me Regina Mills because I love you, and from now on you can expect that I am going to show up, no matter how many times you run of, or yell at me and vice versa. I am always going to show up. Okay? That is my promise to you"

 

 

Regina was silent as her smile came back and widened onto her face, the mayor nodded as enthusiastically as ever.

 

Emma took Regina's hand in her own, holding on to her ring finger, delicately holding her finger in her hand and sliding the engagement ring on. Emma looked up at her now fiancé and tucked a strand of Regina’s hair behind her ear.

 

 

Emma They closed the distance between herself and Regina, pressing their lips up against each other, the touch was  soft and safe. Regina without warning  pulled away.

 

 

"What is it?" Emma asked, unsure of why Regina had stopped

 

 

"I just... I never thought I'd have this, have you. I love you so much Emma"

 

 

"I know you do, you idiot!" Emma laughed.

 

 

Regina smiled “Hey, that’s my nickname for you.”

 

Regina began to kiss her Fiancé again, this time slower and harder.

 

 

This time it was Emma that pulled away "Want to take this some place warmer? You know like our bed?"

 

 

Regina beamed at the very idea "I'd like that very much"

Within a few seconds Emma and Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.


End file.
